Misty's Fartacular Adventure
by Kirino Imouto Lover
Summary: Misty has decided to punish Brock for attempting to woo girls the first day he meets them. She will release gas on him. Oodles of it.


**Misty's Fartacular Adventure**

 **Chapter One**

Misty's butt informed her that it had heaps of gas to unleash on the world. But she was tired of releasing in the open air.

She just needed the courage to fart on the guy she wished to force to sniff them. Her gas would knock out a Wailord, she knew. And one lucky boy would get to smell it soon.

She just couldn't decide yet whether it would Be Ash or Brock. Ash she was scared might convince Brock to run away to escape her. And Brock she had a feeling might blab the thing to Ash, ending their adventures together. And she couldn't have htat.

But she had a hunch she'd choose Brock, for this reason.

Even if he blabbed, she could still track him down and force him to smell her farts more. He also would be visiting Pewter City a lot, which was not too far from Cerulean, where her sisters lived. So he'd be simple to track down.

She just needed to wait for her cue. And there it was.

"Oh, a pretty girl!' Brock said, rushing toward the lass and speaking to her in a gushing voice.

The maiden Brock was attempting to woo very swiftly was pretty indeed. She had long flowing, honey blond hair and very cute makeup. No wonder Brock wanted to be with her.

But Misty knew she had to punish him for declaring his love to this girl before he got to know her.

The orange-haired water Pokemon lover's butt reminded her that such punishment would break forth any moment.

"And we'll have kids, and their names will be Josie and William, We'll have a big wedding. All my brothers and sisters will come. Did I tell you I have eight of them?"

Misty grabbed his arm and started dragging him away. "No girl will ever want to be with you if you make someone silly declaration the first day you meet."

She spotted a dark alley ahead. Brock was too busy staring at the pretty girl with blond hair that he didn't realize that Misty kept on carting him off.

At last they turned a corner into the alley, Misty showed him to the ground and pushed her butt into his face for she felt she couldn't hold it in any longer.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyymmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmggggggggggggggggggkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

A wild Meowth rummaging in a nearby dumpsteMistyr heard the nose her fart gave off and scampered as fast as its legs could carry it.

Another fart threatened to foul up the air very shortly after it.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwyyyyyyyyyyyyyymmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Oh gosh. The Big Whack from WcDonald's really paid off. Her fart must reek so bad to Brock. Double hamburger meat, four kinds of cheese, lettuce, tomato, and onion all coming out of her rear end as sulfur.

Suddenly Brock started shaking, obviously realizing what was going on.

"Staryu, I choose you!" Misty called, tossing a Pokeball.

An orange starfish Pokemon with a jewel in its center appeared.

"Use Ice Beam on Brock's arms and legs," Misty commanded.

The starfish did a sort of wave, indicating it understood, and then a shot of ice emerged from its jewel, going up each of Brock's legs all the way to his knees.

Brock finally managed to push Misty off, but before he could rise, Staryu sent ice spiraling at his arms, which then fell back, slack.

Misty brushed herself off. "Hey mister, you just made my shorts dirty, which will make it more unpleasant for you," she said to Brock.

"I'm not taking your farts!" Brock said, in an irritated tone.

"Yes, you are," Misty said, fiercely. "I built them up just for you."

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Brock asked.

"Nothing," Misty said. "This is just something I must do."

She lowered her butt toward his nose. He turned to the side, and she farted on his ear.

Dddddddddddddddwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmggggggggg

"Please stop this," Brock said.

"No way, am I doing that! I'm having a blast," Misty said.

"I don't want to have to smell this!" Brock exclaimed.

"Too bad, you do. It is your punishment."

"For what?"

She pushed his face back till it was looking up and pressed her posterior hard down into it.

Dddddddddllllllllllwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwbbbbbbbbfffffffffffffftttttttttttttt

…her butt went.

"Ah, that feels so good!" Misty exclaimed.

The previous fart smelled of beef enchiladas and tamales. Brock had made them the night before. So this was doubly disgusting for him, having the food he prepared farted out right up his nostrils.

However, there was no denying that Misty's butt felt good on his face. When he ignored the gas, which wasn't easy, he found the warmth of her rear end quite alluring.

What was he thinking? If he could shake his head, he would. Obviously in this position, that was impossible.

But to find his eleven-year-old traveling companion's butt a bit hot? Surely he was being bonkers?

She unleashed an extremely long fart, comprised of the breakfast they had that morning.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvllllllllllllllllllllllssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

No wonder she had eaten so much! Pancakes and bacon, French toast and sausage. Buttery biscuits. Brock had asked her about her appetite, and she had said, "Just hungry, that's all." But now he knew the truth. She was preparing for this moment. Ugh.

Sssssssssssssssssssssskkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyymmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Yuck, yuck, yuck! And Brock didn't even comprehend why Misty chose to do this to him. Had he made her angry, and she not wanting to be direct about it, chose this means of punishing him? But if he made her upset, how would he stop himself from doing it again if she refused to tell him what was wrong?

Ssssssssssggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

But he couldn't communicate with her in this position, and the awful-tasting air made it tough to concentrate on anything other than escaping this predicament.

Misty suddenly got up and told Staryu to watch over Brock. "Make sure he doesn't escape," she said.

Then she darted off, as the street lights turned on. It was night. Misty had been farting on him off and on for hours.

How did she pack it all in that thin body of hers? Brock didn't know what her secret was. Did she have a way to store farts and unleash them when she wanted?

It was an intriguing concept. But Brock wanted to break out of this ice. It wasn't budging though. Maybe he could call Geodude?

"Geodude, come out!" he said.

Miraculously, the Rock Pokemon did emerge.

"Get this ice off me, would you?" Brock asked it.

The Rock Pokemon nodded and started chipping away at the ice.

Suddenly Staryu became aggressive. Spinning wildly, it sent a stream of water at Geodude, soaking the Rock Pokemon and making it angry. The latter charged at the starfish, who sent a stream of ice across the ground, causing it to roll and smash into the dumpster, where it fell, winded.

Before Brock could break free from the Ice remaining, Staryu whirled about and replaced it.

A few moments later, Misty returned, laden with tacos and a milkshake.

"These will smell so horrible coming out my butt," she said, gleefully.

"Don't sit on me again!" Brock pleaded.

Not only did she ignore his pleas, she sat down roughly and farted immediately.

Ddddddddddddddmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvlllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppp

Then she began munching on her taco, while Brock was forced to inhale her fart on not breathe, the latter of which wasn't a viable option.

"Oh," Misty said, biting into a crunchy taco shell. "Guess your Geodude tried to rescue you. Staryu, good job of keeping him restrained."

The starfish made a bow, as if it were pleased with her praise.

Misty kept crunching on her taco. "So delicious!" she said. "And it'll smell horrible coming out of there. But don't you worry, my milkshake will speed it up."

She slurped from it as a gargantuan fart emerged.

Gggggggggggggggggggggggmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrlllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppssssssssssssssssssssss

"Oh gee I wonder how that girl we saw earlier would feel about you now that you reek so bad!" Misty said, clutching her nose and laughing. "Oh, and here's more."

Ttttttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Oh gosh, it must be terrible to have that squirted in your face!" Misty grinned mischievously back at him before crunching further in her taco.

Was Misty doing this out of jealousy for how we fawned on other girls? But seriously, she was their traveling companion, and a few years younger than him. He wanted more mature girls.

Maybe he was wrong. She couldn't want him. But why was she so angry?

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Llllllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmsssssssssssssssssssssssvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

More and more foul air entered his lungs. And as promised, her butt released the tacos fairly quickly, he could smell the meat and cheese and taco shell in the midst of all the horrific odor.

He gagged as farts continulously erupted from her butt. She was still eating tacos too, apparently the bad had twenty-five of them.

She farted on him all night, telling him this, which was meant to be reassuring, "I told Ash we were busy doing stuff so he could train for his next gym battle. He bought it, so he won't worry about us, my dear fart slave, you."

She laughed as the stench got worse and worse. This was her favorite activity in all the world, and she had the guy she wanted under her butt there finally.

And while Brock was forced to inhale her noxious gasses, she also prevented him from going to sleep. "You'll only slumber when I'm done farting," she said, pinching his check every time he thought he finally had a chance to dose off.

And so as the faint pink of dawn brushed across the sky, one final omega fart emerged from Misty's glorious anus.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssskkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttppppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbffffffffffffffffffffffgggggggggggggggg

It was the worst-smelling fart of the entire night, made Brock feel really icky, his gag reflex operated in overdrive, and to make matters worse, Misty's posterior continue to press down on him as she fell asleep against an ice chair Staryu had crafted for her, grinding her butt sort of slowly once last time to remind Brock of his place, yawning, and resting her head on the ice.

Brock stared at her dozing form. Would a girl angry at a guy really do this? Much of her fart still lingered, and her warm butt on his face seemed to indicate that this might happen again in future. He hoped not. Surely she was done torturing him?

He had no way of knowing, of course, but Misty's dreams were filled with finding ways of producing worse and worse farts, and forcing Brock to inhale every single one of them. A smiled formed on her face, and Brock finally fell into his own picture-filled sleep, but instead of dreams, they were nightmares. Of a bad smell he could never escape. And a butt that always wanted to sit on him, 100 percent of the time.


End file.
